respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Automatic Grenade Launcher
(through the 2016 Top Event Weapons) • (through the Chest at the Rainbow's End) |Damage? =2 |Range? =2 |Accuracy? =3 |Agility? =4 |Clip Size? = 30 |Firing Type? = Automatic |Type of Gun? = Explosive |currency = paid}} Screenshot_2016-09-11-00-56-31.png|Automatic Grenade Launcher when equipped. The grand prize, when won.png|The grand prize being claimed in the event! 100.PNG|The Automatic Grenade Launcher promo. Hwjam.jpg|As seen in the game! PEO XM25 CDTES.jpg|The XM-25 CDTE in real life. Eidhe.jpeg|The weapon's reload animation (1) Oejdn.jpeg|The weapon's reload animation (2) Auto Grenade launcher.png|Aztec Skin The Automatic Grenade Launcher is an explosive weapon that was first released by completing the final trial of the Hand Grenade Fest 3 (Event). Strategy A combination of both the Grenade Launcher and the Winter Ghost Rifle, this weapon has excellent Agility, thus the best tactic to use it is the Run And Gun. Due to the projectiles' tendency to bounce very hard, it is recommended to shoot at the ground, which will cause the projectiles to bounce off the ground and more likely toward the enemy (depends on the direction of which you hit the ground and where the enemy is standing). Another recommended tactic is to shoot above the enemy's head since the projectiles have an arced trajectory; in addition, the player can shoot at walls to cause the projectiles to bounce off and toward the enemy. Weapon Analysis Advantages *Has splash damage, allowing for multiple kills. *Massive clip size (30). *Fast reload speed. *Excellent Agility. *Automatic fire rate allows the player to unleash a burst of projectiles. *Fast detonation time compared to other grenade launchers. *Accurate when scoped. *Buffed by various gears such as Wasp Helmet (25% extra damage) Disadvantages * Limited Range. * Compared to other explosive weapons, this gun is inferior to others in term of Damage. *The blast radius does not compensate for the difficulty of aiming. *Projectiles take 1 second to detonate, giving time for your opponent to escape. *Projectiles tend to bounce, making it hard to aim at the target, especially at close range. * Not effective against people wearing the Anti-Explosive Pack, Red Hero Armor/Black Hero Armor or any explosive-resistance armors for that matter. * Auto kill is possible if careless. * Slightly inaccurate when the scope is not toggled. Video Trivia *The Automatic Grenade Launcher is based on the Heckler & Koch XM-25 CDTE, an airburst grenade launcher that originated from the XM29 OICW (Objective Individual Combat Weapon) for the Objective Individual Combat Weapon program for the United States Army. The OICW program was canceled and the weapon was split into two different weapons: the XM-25 CDTE, and the XM8 assault rifle. **The Automatic Grenade Launcher model appears to have what is basically an oversized 30-round 5.56x45mm STANAG magazine, however, the XM-25 in real life is incapable of firing 5.56x45mm cartridges and will only feed 25x40mm HE (high explosive) airburst grenades. *The firing sound used for this gun is the same as the Minigun, the JP-BEK, the Dual Machine Guns, and the Winter Ghost Rifle. *This weapon fires a smaller grenade instead of the "standard" hand grenade, which might explain why it deals less damage compared to the Grenade Launcher. *This weapon holds the most ammo in the clip out of all the Launchers. See Also * Grenade Launcher * Thumper Category:Weapons Category:Event Weapons Category:Explosive Weapons Category:Explosives Category:Scoped Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:2 Damage Weapons Category:2 Range Weapons Category:3 Accuracy Weapons Category:4 Agility Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons Category:Launchers